Out of the Frying pan into the Fire
by nerfherder01
Summary: Do you think you know the world of Vampire Knight? An SI/OC finds out how wrong assumptions can be especially when your past present and future is tangled with the machinations of the blood-suckers!
1. Chapter 1

Edited the first chapter a little bit. Hopefully, it's readable now.

* * *

I found myself imprisoned in the Shiki mansion by a series of events too boring to recount and absolutely not because that is an account of my idiocy. If my handlers were correct, I was about to be sacrificed to who I could only assume to be Rido Kuran's regenerating body.

The timing of my capture coincided with an official soiree at the mansion, so I was kept in the dungeon, the same dungeon where Rido's body was kept. The metallic scent of blood permeated the whole dungeon chilling my bones.

Tip Tip.

Tip Tip.

There went the last victim's blood into the tub holding Rido's body and with it my chance to escape. They would come for me next, anytime now.

From the moment I found myself in this world till this moment, I was still not sure if everything that was happening to me was real. But the pain in my bruised limbs, the coppery taste of blood in my mouth from a particularly nasty hit and the screams of my deceased cell-mates were too real to be anything but. My knowledge about these people was supposed to be an advantage. Turns out, information from a show for teenage girls was about as useful as knowledge of America from Gossip Girl, which was nada.

About the time I was giving up hope, the door creaked and in came an ominous kid with mismatched eyes that made me wonder if I was off the frying pan and straight into the fire. Really, was a sleeping Rido more dangerous or an awake one? Wait, I was going to get killed either way, wasn't I? Besides, in his kid form, the worst he could do was to suck my energy through touch like vampire kids did and I could probably overpower him in his kid form. This was a chance I had to take.

So without further ado, I tried to get his attention to my cell. When calling did not work, I cut my hand a little on the bars of the door and the blood got his attention. "You are so healthy and yummy big sis, can I kiss you?" the kid said.

"But I am inside the cell, can you come inside?" I was counting on Rido's greed no matter which form he was in.

So I receded into the darkness of the cell and waited. As the bars were unlocked and he stepped sufficiently further from the opening, I pounced, kicked him aside, got out of the cell and locked him inside. Then I made a run for the open dungeon door.

I ran up the stairs, through the deserted underground corridors in search of the entrance above. Soon people (vampires?) were on my tail. How? I was sneaky enough, and the only person aware of my escape should be locked in the cell! Then I remembered the cut in my hand and cursed. It was just a scratch but to vampire senses it was painting a target on my back. I had the sinking feeling I could not outrun vampires and soon my escape was blocked by them.

Not about to give up, I took the opposite turn and walked into a brightly lit place with a gathering of…vampires….oh shit! This must be the soiree. Wait, depending on the nature of the soiree, my luck might have improved or tanked. What were the odds that a soiree in the Shiki mansion was a gathering of moderates attended by vampire hunters? Well, in the worst case I was dead regardless and trying might give me a chance at survival.

The good thing was no one was snatching at me yet but was giving me way even though their eyes were red. They were aware I was a human lamb amidst the predators. I was trying to locate a vampire hunter. Surely they would be sympathetic to my plight, but soon had to give up that plan as my pursuers made way towards me through the crowd and I had to simply move opposite which landed me at the center of the room with a dark haired man standing separated from others.

His presence was a shock to the senses cutting through the fog of fear in my mind. He was beautiful, they all were, the vampires, but his regal bearing, the way his eyes were partially amused and partially demanded answer, held me transfixed for precious moments. He couldn't be…. Could he? Chocolate brown hair and eyes… Dare I hope?

By the time I was debating the pros and cons of addressing him, my pursuers were upon us. In unison, they bowed to him, "Lord Kaname," they said and I heaved a sigh of relief, surely the kindhearted Kaname Kuran, the champion of pacifism will save me like he saved Yuki on a snowy night?

"Sorry to impose the presence of this dirty human on you. We will shortly remove her from here".

Wait, did they just make it sound like I was barging on the party? I lashed out, "Please lord Kaname, I am here against my will and they are after my blood, please help me".

"Nonsense, this thief barged into the estate and destroyed private property and upon capture we found out it's an illegal alien with no citizenship papers on her. By law, the state is not accountable for her. She has agreed to work here for some time, to pay for the damaged property of course, if we do not hand her over to the authorities."

What a bald faced lie! Surely Kaname will not believe that.

"Is that so?" Kaname frowned, then his features hardened and he shrugged, "then off with her".

He did not believe the lie, I think none in presence believed, but the vampire polite society tolerated theses sins (preying on unwilling humans despite the truce) under plausible deniability, I came to realize. But the "betrayal" of Kaname Kuran hurt the most.

Didn't he profess to believe in pacifism? Shouldn't he come to the rescue of a poor human? But now that I think, he was only kind to Yuki and in fact, could be cruel to others if it was to protect Yuki, wasn't he? Could it be that he is tolerating this because he cannot yet openly defy the senate and certainly not for an inconsequential human?

Considering this was the villa of Shiki's great uncle who was a senior member of the senate, this made perfect sense. That would also mean it's no use bringing up that Rido was here, since Kaname already knew and was unable to do anything at the moment and would not want to show his cards besides. But there was something that just might work.

The vampire guards caught my hands and shoulders and started to drag me away. I bit on hands, stomped on feet, shook off my captors with all my strength and ran to Kaname. I caught his lapels to pull him down and whispered in his ear, "I will tell them about your sister if you do not save me".

An invisible force flung me out and left me hanging foots above ground while choking on an invisible fist. Stormy red eyes were regarding me with disbelief and anger. I might have heard a collective gasp. Oh shit! Wong calculation. He may as well get rid of me and his secret now and no one here will bat an eye. I remembered how he had threatened to kill Aido if he knew something regarding the circumstances of his parents' death.

I felt my stomach drop to my knees. I tried to speak through the choke-hold, "Others know", but the choke-hold only got firmer and I was seeing stars. I would later wonder why he did not kill me instantly, may be curiosity about how I knew and if I had accomplices who need to be eliminated.

If I could think properly at that time, I might have taken console at the knowledge that he would not leave me here, nor kill me at least till he tortured the secret out of me. As such, I was distraught about my impending death and trying to remain conscious.

"I am taking this insolent human with me", Kaname dismissed my pursuers in a tone that brooked no opposition.

Their leader was rubbing his hands and trying to peek at someone in the crowd, "But my lord, why dirty your hands and waste your time with such trifle? We of the senate will deal with this and ensure the proper punishment for this transgression of heckling a pureblood".

"Are you denying me the human? I said I will take her with me. In fact, I will compensate for the damage for which she was meant to work".

Their strong reluctance to hand me over was looking suspicious even to me. I mean they could find another blood bag unaccountable illegal immigrant easily enough. Why cross a pureblood on that?

At this, the Senator Shiki stepped out of the gawking crowd.

"Lord Kaname, my humble apologies. But I cannot give you the girl. She is a "calix sanguinis" and by vampire law older than the senate, founder is the keeper. The younger generation may not know it since one has not been found in centuries. But surely you, the scion of the Kuran Clan will uphold the laws of your ancestors?"

The senator seemed to have scored a point if the murmuring crowd was to be believed.

Kaname narrowed his eyes and I felt a pull. The next second he was behind me, bending my neck to the side and biting down. I cried out in surprise and pain but found a hand clamped on my mouth.

The pain was excruciating and I was cursing in my head whoever invented the theory that the bite was supposed to be pleasurable. Oh I know, it was Yuki's eagerness for Zero's bites that fanned the rumors. I would have sainted her right about now if I could.

More than the pain, the sheer helplessness of my situation got to me. I was unable to move my limbs or fight back. Never in my life have I been physically attacked like that and so totally in another's control. I wasn't used to physical violence. I could understand Zero's bite phobia. An excruciating moment later it was over. My neck was still throbbing.

"Now that was according to tradition wasn't it? Does anyone want to challenge my claim?" Kaname asked in that deep tone of his that hinted at impending violence despite its calm.

There was a murmur going on but Kaname was only looking at a beautiful woman with a curly blond hair who could only be another pureblood from the way other people were deferring to her. Evidently she was the only challenge in the room.

The staring contest was only broken when senator Shiki quipped in, "You are making a mistake lord Kaname. Do you even comprehend the gravity of what you did? I thought you wanted peace in that Cross Academy of yours. Now every pureblood seeking power and prestige will come challenge you and every opportunist lower rank will want a bite. I would suggest you get all her blood now and kill her. That would save you a lot of trouble."

What? Shut up you old geezer! Planning my death was not enough, now you are inciting others to commit murder!

"I think our business here is concluded. Let's go Takuma", Kaname called out and only then I noticed a worried looking blond detach himself from the crowd which was not how I imagined the usually cheerful vice-dorm-president to be.

I was shepherded up the stairs to the entrance and into a sleek black vehicle. I considered escape when I was out in the open. But even if that was not impossible, Kaname was the only one between me and that blood thirsty horde. So I restrained myself and got into the car like an obedient girl.

Due to my ordeal I was avoiding looking at him. But now that he sat right across me, I could not avoid checking him out. He seemed to be in his early twenties but I was no expert on vampire especially pureblood aging.

On that account, a horrible realization dawned on me: now that I am bitten by a pureblood, I will descend to Level E unless I get his blood, won't I? Why didn't he give me his blood? Is that because he does not mean to keep me alive for long?

"Why don't you give me your blood?" That got his attention.

His eyes narrowed and the temperature dropped a couple of degrees, "Do you want my blood?"

I felt my fate hinged on the answer. "Well I would fall to Level E if you don't."

He shared a look with Takuma and the atmosphere cleared.

He had a faraway look on his face. "How come you know about my sister when you don't know about yourself?"

He must be talking about that calix whatever thing Senator Shiki mentioned. Frankly, I had no clue and I wanted to know. I meant to keep silent about my ignorance and hopefully someone would let something slip on the assumption that I already knew. But that strategy was bust since I seem to have let my ignorance slip somehow. I could ask him but he had no obligation to tell me the whole truth and likely to take advantage of my ignorance to his ends.

A major reason was his suspicions around my circumstances and justifiably so considering I was threatening his sister moments ago. Now would be a good time to clear that. This might also improve my chances of survival.

But even if I would like to be forthcoming, the truth would be incredible. Even I need a chance to look into it and given his reaction to me till now, I won't risk it. "It was a calculated guess". Kaname raised his brow.

"I was kept in a dungeon of that mansion where some "Lord Rido's" body is regenerating," I said testing his reaction. He didn't seem surprised. So, I continued.

"I heard he was reduced to that state by you 10 years ago which coincides with the time your parents died. My guess is, he is the reason for their death and you took revenge, but it is odd he could kill two millennia old purebloods but succumbed to a mere child and also that you did not kill him before he killed your parents. One reason could be they had someone to protect, their child," I was fibbing with all my non-existent lying skills and hoping he would not call my bluff.

"It could be a brother and they may even be dead. But obviously I took a huge risk what with blackmailing a pureblood and all. But I was desperate, you know because of some people's indifference to the plight of humans!" I could not help adding.

"For an immigrant human, you know a lot about purebloods. The death of my parents, in fact, the existence of vampires is not public knowledge, neither is my sister's name." He looked amused and irritated at the same time.

Shit! That was a mistake.

"I might have heard-" I began.

"Save it, I don't want to hear your lies. Sooner or later I will know your truth." He made it sound like a promise.

"What is Calix sanguinis? And what do you want to do with me?" I asked.

Kaname looked outside the window of the car. Night was at its end but dawn was hours away. He had a distant look in his face.

"Calix sanguinis or "cup of blood" as the ancient words once meant, is a human whose blood is the most palatable."

"And powerful", I chipped in, "the red haired guy did mention power-seeking vampires hunting me down."

"And powerful to a vampire", Kaname agreed.

"How powerful? You know, on a scale of ordinary humans to purebloods?"

"Above all of them". My brow was in danger of being lost in my hairline.

"You mean I am secretly more powerful than a pureblood?" Someone laughed out. It wasn't Kaname.

The vice-dorm-president who was observing me till now was back in his jolly mood. "Not to bust your bubble Miss…err…you are?"

Someone finally needed my name! "I am J-Jane Doe." Not that I needed to lie but by now it had become a habit. Besides, if my presence here was not a coincidence, then someone undesirable might know my name.

"You see Miss Doe," wao! I was in a land where people did not get suspicious by the name Jane Doe! "Your blood is potent for a vampire. But, you are not powerful because of it. Fear not, since Kaname will now protect you."

He was blind to Kaname's ambitions as usual. Now that I had more information however, I could safely say that Kaname Kuran would never let me fall into the hands of his enemies. But was I safe from him?

"So what do you plan to do with me?" I asked Kaname.

He turned towards me with an annoyed look, sighed then looked away without answering. As he peered into the darkness outside, his jaws relaxed and he had a distant look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **serena83: That would be a long road and for that Jane's too rational mind has to come out of survival mode first. But there would be romantic moments in the mean time I guess, and revelations, and adventure, and a fight, and sci-fi(?) . Hope you enjoy the ride. Thanks for your support.**

"Come here." What?

"Stop spacing out and come here," Kaname impatiently motioned to the place beside him. Right, he was calling for some time. To think I could fall asleep among vampires. Just the tension and sleeplessness of the last few days catching up. It was definitely not because I felt safer.

"We are nearing the Academy," he said, "I don't want the Night Class stirred from the scent of your blood. You need a bandage."

"Uh…oh! Thanks, but I would like to do that myself. It's not bleeding." It was awkward talking about the bite with him, since he was the one responsible.

"Of course, it's not. I took care of that. Why? Did you feel gross?" I shivered remembering the tongue swipe. However, I did not rise to the bait. I was not Zero Kiryu.

"It's alright Miss Jane, let me help you", Takuma was beside me with a smile that was just like the vice-dorm-president.

"That will be enough Takuma", Kaname was holding Ichijo's hand that was on my neck moments ago, "We are at Cross Academy's steps, we need to get going".

"Of course, Kaname." Takuma backed off and out of the car.

Kaname always interpreted Ichijo's kindness as a misguided effort to be close to powerful blood, didn't he? He did describe Takuma's closeness to the pureblood Sara this way.

I snatched the bandage, put it on the bite wound and got out of the car. I was daunted by the number of steps I was looking at. My limbs were kind of frozen and not used to the rigor, or the early morning chill was getting to me.

Away from the city, the tranquil air, the silence accentuated by birds' chirping and the smell of grass gave a sense of peace to this place that one could almost forget the presence of the vampires here. This place could be my sanctuary, couldn't it? That would depend on my next move of course – if I would be a prisoner or a guest here.

To sum it up, my fate from now on was in Kaname's hand and I did not like it a bit, especially since I had no way of influencing his decision about my life…or may be, I had.

The first course of action was to prevent Kaname from killing me whether for getting power by consuming my heart Shizuka-style or to prevent said power getting into the hands of his enemies. Wait, that was an exaggeration, wasn't it? He was not a cold-hearted killer, right? Oh, who was I kidding? Yes, he was capable of great love, but said love was only reserved for Yuki and I must not forget that he had an active part in the Kiryu family massacre.

So, if I did not want to put my life at Kaname's mercy, I would need to take action. The best I could do at the moment was appeal to Keien Cross's ideal of pacifism. I could also befriend Yuki Cross, surely Kaname wouldn't want to explain the dead body of her friend to his dear Yuki! But that would have to wait for now.

"Hope the Chairman doesn't mind the early hour" Takuma was chirpy as usual, as if the confrontation earlier didn't happen.

"We are not going to the Chairman"

"We are not?" I couldn't help. My plan was in jeopardy and Kaname raised a brow from a few steps down.

"Err…I mean you were talking about the headmaster of this famous school, weren't you? It's just, I have always wanted to study at such a premier institution and since I am living here and all, I would like to meet the Chairman".

If Kaname wanted to dispose of me shortly, he wouldn't agree to it. If he wanted me alive for some time on the other hand, this was a reasonable request to allow.

The walk towards the chairman's home was weighing on my limbs more so because of the excitement of the last one day which was finally having its toll now that there was no imminent danger. But the urgent task of persuading the legendary hunter kept me alert. My freedom if not my life depended on it.

The plan was to not antagonize Kaname Kuran before Cross since I was not sure about the extent of trust between them. The chairman was in on the secret of Yuki but he sure didn't know Kaname's plan for Zero or that he was the Kuran ancestor. All that plan went for a toss however.

"Miss Jane, you don't seem to be of school going age." Why, thank you for saying the obvious Mr. Cross. But there was more to come.

"Why you seem to be older than Kaname-kun here. Since when Kaname-kun is going after older women, hmm?" Did he just wiggle his eyebrows at Kaname?

After my fervent appeal for protection consisting of human rights, ideals of pacifism, quest for knowledge all calculated to touch a chord, this was an anti-climactic response. The jolly headmaster was a hard nut to crack. In fact the jolliness was to throw off more serious people I was finding out.

"Mr. Cross you are fussing over minor details," I said. "Besides, the night class doesn't even require an age bar since the course is mainly research. Why I can even teach if that will earn me a place at your house."

The former hunter was still looking at Kaname who was seated across the desk from him right beside me. Apparently, the earlier probe was for him. Kaname didn't raise to the bait.

"Headmaster Cross, I am ok with her studying or teaching here," Kaname drawled. "But she will be in the night class within my sight and live in the Moon dorm"

"But she is a human," Cross protested, "and she is right, as a hunter I should give her asylum if her version of events are correct."

I was elated. "Exactly, there must be some law where abducting a human for the purpose of sucking her blood is illegal, right?" I said.

Kaname's eyes flashed. He bent forward toward Cross, his claws lengthening and breaking the surface of the desk, and whispered, "She is a 'calix sanguinis' and according to the agreement after the 2nd Vampire-Hunter War, she is under vampire jurisprudence even if she is human."

The chairman's eyebrows were in danger of being lost in his hair.

His eyes had compassion and pity when he looked at me. Oh no, if even Cross can't help me than no one can. In fact, I had no legal recourse.

"Why don't we let her stay here, Kaname Kun?" he said finally. "You are right, as a hunter, I have no say in this matter but we are building a new world, aren't we? A world your mother envisioned. A world where vampires and humans could openly co-exist."

He looked Kaname in the eye. "And to that end, drinking human blood is prohibited in the academy."

Kaname looked like he was slapped. "You know I have no desire of anyone but 'her'. Very well, do whatever you want. But she cannot fall into the hands of the senate, Chairman Cross." His eyes flashed. "She will be in the night class and will need my permission and a bodyguard to go outside the academy." So saying Kaname got up.

"As you say Kaname Kun, as you say." But Kaname did not wait to listen.

 **xxx**

In the chairman's guestroom that day, my ruminations were interrupted by the chairman's daughter who brought my breakfast. The room was austere and the walls devoid of any fixture, as if waiting to be filled by the thoughts of the occupant. The bed was the sole furniture apart from the dresser. The large window by the foot of the bed overlooking the lush grounds were its only redeeming feature. It was then when I was trying to reorient myself to my new situation that she appeared.

"Miss Jane, you did not appear for breakfast, so I brought it here. I am Yuki by the way."

After last night's ordeal, the food looked appealing. I reached for the glass of milk and… couldn't pick it up. My hands were shaking.

Yuki sat by the bed, took my hands in her lap and said, "You are shaking Miss Jane. You know you are safe in this academy right?"

I looked at her. Such earnest eyes, so similar yet nothing like Kaname. "What were you told?" I asked.

"Only that bad vampires are after you and Kaname saved you and brought you here. Something similar happened to me 10 years ago. Kaname saved me and brought me here. He will protect you too, have faith, Miss Jane."

Such naïve trust. She had no idea that the greatest threat was from Kaname Kuran himself. But then Kaname would actually save her, and so would Zero, and the chairman and the night class. No one had anything to gain by saving this Jane Doe and apparently had many uses for her.

For a moment I resented Yuki, then I hated myself for hating her. I have friends and family who would do anything for me, I din't have to envy this tragic orphan. I just had to figure out a way to get back to them, my family. To that end I had only myself to rely on. After all, even if Kaname did not want to save me, I blackmailed him into saving me. No matter how ill advised that turned out to be, I was still alive. With newfound determination, I concentrated on the plan.

"Say Yuki, can you give me a tour of the academy? This will be such a good time to know each other as well."

#

Over the next week, I was afraid of Kaname's attention but that turned out be unnecessary. Kaname stringently avoided me. However, I had no illusion that I wasn't watched. At least I was alive and not in immediate danger… hopefully.

However, it was not lost on me that as much unpredictable as Kaname was, outside his protection my life would be in danger. This academy suited my purpose anyway. For one, this was the only place here, I had some 'prior' knowledge about and might as well prove useful in 'researching' my 'situation'.

It was noon and the day was particularly hot. So, I was surprised to find a night class student intruding my 'research time' at the school library. Okay, it's not much of a research when you can't read the language, which is creepy if you could speak it fluently but could't remember when you learnt it! Fortunately, the laws of mathematics were the same regardless of language. Which was why I was reading a math book when the vampire found me in the library.

"If it isn't the resident 'Calix Sanguinis'. But the question is, why you aren't with lord Kaname."

The blond had a speculating look in his blue eyes as he sat down opposite me and snatched the book I was reading.

"And you are?"

"Aido. Call me Hanabusa. And you must be Jane. I can call you Jane, right?"

"Sure. Though considering I am going to teach you mathematics, I think professor would be better."

"Oh, is that why you were reading elementary mathematics?" I colored immediately. I was trying to decipher the number system from the unfamiliar symbols in the book and thank god! It was decimal system.

"You do know night class is an advance research class, right?" I did not like the condescending tone.

"You will be surprised what more you could learn". He seemed unconvinced. "So, Jane", he said pointedly refusing to use 'professor', "Where are you from? Why didn't we know about you before?"

Trust nosy Aido to ask the difficult questions! I knew "immigrant" would not cover my origins for long. Immigrant from where would have to be answered.

"What do you mean? We just met. Why would you know of me 'before'?"

"You know what I mean," he said. "'Calix Sanguinis' cannot be hidden easily. To have no trace of your existence before the Shiki Mansion incident…as if someone took a lot of effort to keep it hidden…someone powerful…someone pureblood maybe?"

He was behind me in a blink and had his hand by my neck parting the high collared neck of the shirt I was wearing.

"Tell me Jane, are you in league with someone else when lord Kaname's mark adorn your neck?" he whispered in my ear.

That cur, how dare he? Biting me against my will wasn't enough, 'he' had to mark me like livestock and now he sends his lackey to interrogate me? He didn't have the decency to come himself? What happened to –'I will know your truth soon enough' posture?

I caught the offensive hand and pulled Aido to my face.

"And why are you touching what belongs to Kaname? You couldn't want this blood, could you?"

Aido snatched away his hand like he was burned.

He threw a glance at my neck and grew further agitated.

"No no no, don't misunderstand" he pleaded, "I don't want your blood. In fact, you shouldn't give it to anyone but lord Kaname. I just overheard the dorm president and vice president talking and was curious enough to pay a visit. Your blood belongs to Kaname and no one else. Please excuse me".

And he was out of the library at vampire speed.

So he wasn't sent by Kaname. Only nosy Aido getting his nose where it doesn't belong. Figures, considering Kaname wouldn't want to identify the 'Calix Sanguinis' to potential competition, though the fact that he had one, was by now probably known by every vampire owing to the Shiki mansion fiasco.

What could I say? I was dreading the introduction to my new students.

 **A/N: I am a new writer and reviews are the only means for me to know if I am doing something right or wrong. Hence, please let me know in reviews so I can correct myself at the early stages of the story. They are also the only motivations that make me give the effort over the weekend after a grueling week at work. R &R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Survival at any place depends on how acquainted you are with that place. As any immigrant knows knowledge of the customs and history helps you assimilate with the population, however too much question about the same will trigger the same insecurities about you that you are trying to avoid.

A week into my stay at the academy, I faced the same problem. I needed to know about this place fast, but I couldn't ask many people if I wanted to avoid questions about my past and place of origin. In fact, even to manufacture a fake identity, I needed to know the geography and history of this place. The library proved to be ineffectual mainly because of the dump of information. So I tried to be creative.

"Err… Miss Jane, my favorite subject is… err… literature I guess," Yuki said fidgeting with her fingers.

"Because you cannot get zero in literature you see," Sayori Wakaba quipped. "Yori chan!" Yuki protested. Right what was I expecting, that Yuki would know something? She couldn't remember her homework. Even though she was clueless enough not to ask any probing questions, she was about as helpful as a bulb without the filament.

"What is your favorite subject, Miss Wakaba?" I cautiously prodded. Yuki was earlier delighted to know I was interested to meet her friends and offered to introduce me.

"Mathematics Mam, and please call me Yori."

We were sitting on her bed. Yori was diligently working on her homeworks which conveniently provided me the opening I needed.

"Right, Yori chan," I smiled, "so mathematics is it?" What an uninformative subject for my purposes.

"And what about History? Do you like it?" May be it was time for some leading questions.

"I do." Finally some progress.

"Ah ha! Which period is your favorite?"

"Which is yours?" Ha! This girl was sharp.

"Ha ha, I was homeschooled actually," I said. "Since there was no pressure to maintain scores, I pretty much slept through History."

"Oh, me too." That was Yuki to the rescue. Bless her!

"So, which period do you like the best?" I asked again. "Tell us about it. May be this time we will not fall asleep."

"It's the ancient period of course." Yori started in her best story-telling tone, "After the Cataclysm the civilization of the past was destroyed-"

"Civilization of the past?" I interrupted her.

"You would find it's remnants if you go outside our cities, even today."

"So, human kind was at the brink of extinction," she continued, "Then ten thousand years ago, the Kuran Dynasty united mankind against the demons and established the first cities of the current civilization."

"Demons was that? As in Vampires, Werewolves, the Supernatural?" I said in jest testing the waters. She was the daughter of the Mayor after all. Yuki flinched. And we shared a look.

"Of course that is a myth," Yori explained without changing her tone. "Modern historians speculate the Kurans most likely fought against rival factions and later portrayed them as demons, you know how victors write history?"

"Of course." So that is how the human world remembers the first Vampire-Hunter War and the rise of the Kurans.

"Kurans as in Kaname Kuran?" Yuki asked. She didn't have much interest in History except when it involved Kuran Kaname.

"Ah, the night class president is rumored to claim descent from the Kuran Dynasty," Yori said conspiratorially, "though that is highly debatable. The Kuran Dynasty was so long ago that we all are as much likely to be related to them."

No you don't, I silently added.

"So what happened next?" I prompted.

"Next?"

"I mean we are not ruled by the Kurans today. So what happened next?"

"Ah the Kuran dynasty came to an end, historians are not sure how since they are in the realms of myths. After the Kurans were the Aidos, then the Ichijous and finally emergence of democratic city states after the Enlightenment." So the Kurans maintained their power over the human world through their proxies. Neat!

"Enlightenment? What is that?"

"Towards the end of the Ichijou's reign," Yori said pulling the pillow in her lap, "a movement for democratization of the Govt. started."

"Hmm… that was a positive development." I said.

"Except there already was a House of Commons. Officials elected from different regions convened for parliament and made policy," she paused for dramatic effect.

"The aristocrats were exempt from those laws though. They had their own rules and hierarchy. They were alleged to lead a hedonistic life. Not to mention the other rumors"

"What rumors?"

"Rumors of demon worship, blood rituals."

"Was there any truth to that?"

"Well there were the bloodless bodies and the cover ups and the disappearances. But they were most likely the victims of their hedonistic lusts then demon worship. Either way discontent against them were brewing up."

"So the aristocrats were leaching off the commoners' blood?" I said trying to put things in perspective. "Figuratively, of course," I added to pacify an agitated Yuki.

"You could say," Yori didn't notice the undercurrent. "The last nail was the Red Knights massacre."

"The red Knights massacre?"

"In one night the Red Knights were rounded up and killed off. The surviving ones went underground. Though there is a conspiracy theory that they still exist as a secret society and influence World events." Yori explained in a conspiratorial tone.

"Wait wait, who are the Red Knights? And who killed them?"

"The Red Knights used to police the aristocrats, because the actual police did not have jurisdiction there. They held immense influence at the court. Which is why it is so unbelievable how swiftly they fell in one night. Some say the rebels attacked them because they were covering up the aristocrats' misdeeds and corruption. Others say it must have been sanctioned by the King. You see, they were a private mercenary group and owed a lot of money. And you don't have to pay dead soldiers."

"This marked the beginning of a long drawn out Civil War which lasted over a century," Yori continued, "at the end of which the modern states were born."

That day on our way back from the Sun Dorm, the only thing I could think about was what Yori told us earlier. Humans and Vampires had a long entangled history and all that came before molds the motivations and politics of today.

"Who do you think the Red knights were?" Yuki suddenly asked.

"Hun?" She seemed contemplative and unusually quiet. So, I was surprised by the sudden question.

"The Aristocrats were obviously the Vampire nobility," she continued, "but it's the first time I have heard of the Red Knights."

I considered if I should reply. "Who do you think they could be- people who could police even the Vampire aristocrats?"

"But, but they are still alive and why would they work with the vampires, instead of against them? And who is supposed to have killed them?"

"That is something even I want to know Yuki. May be… you could ask Kaname? I bet he knows"

Yuki blinked. "Why would he tell me?"

"Because… because you are… Yuki" I said irritated with Yuki's cluelessness, "and anyway I have to prepare for my class tonight, my first class. So see you later."

* * *

Nothing could be more intimidating than standing in a room full of vampires. I mean I have been there, done that. One would think I would try to avoid that. Yet here I was in front of a class of very disinterested vampires. Not to mention this place was too dark for teaching. Apparently my vampire students liked to study by moonlight only. Granted the window was large, spanning the whole south wall. Still.

"I understand that vampires can perfectly see the board in this light, but not your teacher. So, can anyone switch on the lights?" I said.

Some people tried to look around deciding who should do that or, did they need Kaname's permission now? Because the pureblood was absent. So too was the vice president. Apparently they kept their own schedule!

"Aido, if you would." I said. He was trying to avoid my gaze since the beginning of the class. Now he was looking around like I meant someone else. "Yes Hanabusa, I am talking to you." Across from him, many raised their eyebrows, at our familiarity no doubt.

"Yes, yes, I am doing it… Mam," he added reluctantly. "But what do you think you could teach us, anyway?"

"Hanabusa!" the ginger head beside him called him out with the patience of someone used to his insolence.

"What Kain? I am just saying what is on everyone's mind. We all have already covered everything ever invented in mathematics. What new thing could she teach us? She is a human."

"Is that so?" I said. "Then I will give you a mathematical problem to solve and if you manage to do so, then I will not take your class anymore. First, why don't you do what I asked you to do?"

Aido grudgingly agreed. After the lights were on, I drew the problem on the board.

"I have drawn the grid lines as well as the equation of the curve. The problem is simple. Find the area under the curve."

Aido rolled his eyes. I waited. He was quick to raise his hand.

"Yes?"

"It's approximately-" he began.

"No approximation. What's the exact area?"

"It's not possible to find the exact area. The curve-"

"It looks like you have something new to learn after all," I said. "Anyone else thinks differently?"

No one replied. Kain and the dirty blonde beside him was looking at me appreciatively. Aido looked like he didn't believe me.

"How about this? This is a homework. Go home, think on it and if you got the correct answer, you will get a reward from me. And before you pack your things, the class is not finished yet." There was a collective groan.

Now that I had shelved my math lessons for the day, I decided to listen from the students instead. First rule of war – know thy enemy!

After the introductions, I had an idea. I remembered the story that Yori told earlier in the day. Well this might be the chance to get the vampire side of the story. Of course I would not get the answers if I asked directly. So, I proposed a debate.

"A debate," I said. "And the subject is, 'which is better – Monarchy or the Senate System?'"

There was a resounding silence. "This is purely an exercise in logic. I want to assess your reasoning and public speaking capabilities." I assured.

"But Kaname sama won't like this," Ruka said. No he won't like it. But he was not here. That's what he gets for being absent in my class.

"I am sure Kaname won't grudge you defending your honest political opinion," I said instead. "Beside if you can't defend your opinion here, you can't possibly do that at the Senate one day."

That seemed to have clinched the deal. Unsurprisingly, Aido started first.

"There is no question about which is better," he said. "Of course, the Kurans are the most suitable to rule the vampire society."

"Do you mean to say Kaname sama plans to seize control from the Senate?" said a blond head at the back. Who was that? I didn't think he was important. Clearly not everyone here was from the royalist faction. Some of them were here to keep an eye on Kaname instead. Interesting.

"Stop twisting his words, Haku," Kain said. "Since when nobles have any control over what purebloods do? Now that's more the Senate's style, isn't it?" He wasn't a sycophant like Aido. But he had a cooler head.

"You mean when the Senate forced the Kurans to abdicate and saved the vampire society by ending the second Vampire-Hunter War? Why you are welcome." Wait, the Kurans' abdication stopped the war? Didn't the Kurans abolish the monarchy because they were pacifist or something? Right, like that could be true!

"You mean the War that was started by the conspiracy of Ichijous and other Senate loyalists?" Ruka said with spite. This one was more reckless.

"Careful now," Haku warned, "the Vice President might have something to say about such reckless accusations." Hmm, so the Senate loyalists here thought Takuma was on their side? Or was he? In the end, Takuma did choose Kaname over his grandfather, but was he always loyal to Kaname?

As the class erupted in bickering, I expected plenty of verbal fracas. But there was a different kind of excitement in the class. Before I could understand it, everyone's eyes turned red. Wait a minute. This was just a harmless debate. No need to take it that seriously! Suddenly I was debating the merit of being in a confined space full of vampires.

Before I lost my nerve and did something foolish, the huge doors opened with a creak and in strolled the vice dorm president.

"Class dismissed, Kaname's orders." Right, Kaname decided things around here, not the professor. Though I was grateful that Kaname telepathically somehow knew about the dangerous situation here. Takuma ignored me entirely as he handled the agitated vampires efficiently, without a hint of his usual jolliness.

"But we smelled blood, unexpectedly sweet blood," said a student. What?

"Yes, we have a right to know," said another.

There were protests.

"No you don't," Takuma said. There was steel in his eyes. "Now, make a que and head to the Moon dorms, no detours. Aido, Kain, you are at the front."

"Yes, vice-president."

"Shiki and Rima, you are at the rear. And I will escort Miss Jane to her place."

Oh, he would? No doubt, Kaname's order.

"Ichijou-san," I said, "What is going on? And I can manage by myself. Thank you."

With the most disarming smile I had seen, he turned back. "Miss Jane we meet again. How do you do?"

"Was doing fine till you interrupted my class."

"Yes, your class…was looking forward to it."

Right, you did not even attend the class.

"Unfortunately, we must postpone that, because-"

"Kaname's Orders. I know."

He looked curious. "It's for the safety of the human students. We can't risk that, can we?" he said, "You don't mind my company, do you?"

When he said it like that there was no way I could refuse. Kaname might be dishing out the orders, but it was actually this guy who was used to getting his way, I learnt.

As we made our way through the deserted walkways of the campus, I considered what the emergency was about. Beside me, Ichijou was deep in thought. I envied that self-assured way of carrying oneself that came from knowing one's place in the world.

"So, who attacked Yuki chan?" I asked.

He looked surprised.

"Yuki chan is the only one Kaname will make such a fuss about," I explained. Also the one whose 'sweet blood' would tempt the vampires so, since I was not bleeding.

He didn't disagree. "The situation is under control. You need not worry," he said.

Before I could push further on that, we were at our destination.

"I will leave you here, Miss Jane. Take care."

"Thank you Ichijou-san."

"Please call me Takuma, I insist."

"Sure, Takuma."

"You call Kaname by his name though. I wonder why? I don't think he asked you to."

"Well…Kaname is a familiar name I guess," I hedged. There was no way I was going to call him Kaname sama! I mean I was the teacher. May be he should call me sensei instead.

"Is it?" he asked contemplatively. "No vampire will name their child Kaname though, in deference to the first king, except of course the Kurans. Anyway, do call me Takuma. I am after all just your student like Kaname."

He had a twinkle in his eyes, the brat. So I resented the position I was in and the power that Kaname and his enforcer had over me. And wanted to compensate by emphasizing my position as their teacher. So what? Compared to Zero, I was a saint. Then again, unlike Zero, I will not take the battle where I cannot win it.

* * *

That night, I dreamed of home, sweet home.

No it was a memory-

I exchanged with my sister to go to a science seminar-

I had a feeling, if I went far enough along that thread of memory, I would get the answers I was seeking-

At the same time there was a weird resistance –a fear- not to go there.

Let's linger at the local coffee shop, hey how about that hot guy that just moved in next door?

Wait, wait, I have somewhere else to be.

Are you sure? Don't you have to study for the end of term exam?

Right, it would be a disaster to appear for exam without studying, but I have to –Shit! I do not know the answer to any of the questions and its 10 minutes to the end of test!

But someone was calling, it was insistent.

I left the papers and went to the window –strange-

No one noticed, I jumped outside, the grass was soft under my bare feet as I followed the call.

Until I reached a towering gate –the Moon-dorm gates!

As weird as dreams got, I decided to indulge myself if I wanted to see the end of it.

The crone at the gate tried to stop me. But one look at my neck-the mark- and his eyes turned to saucers. He quickly opened the gate and sent me off.

I crossed the bridge at a run –someone was in pain, I must hurry- pushed the double doors in and stepped inside.

* * *

"Is that our new professor at the door?" said one bewildered night class student lounging in the common room by the main entrance.

"In a duck-printed pajama?" said another.

"Are you serious? The human one? Is she even allowed here?"

There was a commotion by now among the few students that remained here at this hour.

"What are you doing here?" Aido whispered sharply while shaking me by the shoulders, "Do you know what kind of danger you put yourself in by coming here? And hide that mark, fast." He raised the collar of my shirt and buttoned it up.

It really was Aido. I mean not in a dream, but in reality. And I was in the Moon Dorm for real, in my duck-printed pajama (not my choice, but the Chairman's, I was not allowed out of the Academy), and making a fool of myself. The teaching credibility I hoped to build was in tatters.

I was struggling to understand how I ended up here, as well as how to back out of this situation without looking like an utter fool or a rabid fangirl. Oh lord! It must look like that. One of the stalker human girls scaling walls, breaking curfew on a day when the guardians were obviously indisposed. Shit! What to do?

"You need to get out of here. Think of excuses later," Aido said, and I agreed, "You will be in a lot of trouble once Kaname-sama knows. Thankfully this is his resting time and no one will dare disturb him now."

That is when Seiren appeared.

"The Master is expecting you upstairs."

I, as well as the rest of the audience was not expecting that. I, however, pretended as if I was waiting for this all along. Better they think I was here at the dorm leader's invitation and definitely not for stalking, right? But of course, paying your student a night-time visit in your night-wear was not scandalous at all! Well beggars can't be choosers.

I followed Seiren upstairs. Now about the immediate problem of facing Kaname Kuran, how to explain my presence at this hour? Dream walking would not be a believable excuse. And I did not want to appear not in control of my senses before this man. But admitting to anything else would land me in trouble. Hmm… may be, I can try the truth in a flippant tone like I did not care about what excuse I gave and it was up to him to believe or not. I could picture the exchange –

 _Kaname: How dare you intrude in my den!_

 _Me: Who knows? May be I was dream walking._

 _Kaname: What? Do you expect me to believe such bullshit?_

 _Me: You know what? Since I am not welcome, how about I show myself out and we forget this ever happened?_

Right, like that would ever happen. Besides, this was the first time we meet since our last disastrous introduction, you know the one where I expected to be rescued but he bit me instead! The base of my neck throbbed and I controlled the urge to touch there. Calm down. That was just phantom pain. And this was not an interrogation about my knowledge of his sister, this meeting. He had plenty of time to do that before. But then why call me upstairs?

Before long we were at the looming double doors to his suit. For a moment I hesitated, then I stepped inside.

As the doors shut with a thud, I flinched. The moon dorm interior was a class apart from the Sun Dorm or even the chairman's accommodations. This room one was no different, if sparsely attended. The shadows loomed large with the dim lighting and accentuated the dark color of the decor. The ornate mahogany table at the center was laden with papers and other stationary, all stacked neatly - the touch of a meticulous hand. Except the tablets – blood tablets I realized with alarm – were scattered everywhere. A wine glass lay tumbled on the carpet with a dark stain (blood? Tablet?), pooling at its base- as if the owner did not have the time or inclination to pick it up.

This was not a good time to visit this man, vampire. Yuuki's blood had agitated everyone earlier and this man too, as it appeared. If I had even a little sense of self-preservation, I should turn around and run. I was not Yuuki. He had no qualms about taking my blood and he had already proven he had no regards to my consent to it.

But my legs won't move even while my heart beat a staccato. It was useless anyway, running that is. If this man wanted to find me, nothing would stop him. In fact, in my case, they might say it was his right! The burn of indignation calmed my heart.

"Seiren will escort you to your dorm". I was startled out of my contemplation. Shit! He was in the room all along. Like a predator lurking about waiting for the unsuspecting prey.

"Jane?" The tone was impatient.

"Yes."

"I said, take the back exit. You have already caused enough commotion."

Wait, that was it? I was prepared for an interrogation. Not that I am complaining. But shouldn't he at least be asking for why I was here at such an odd hour? Instead he couldn't get me out of his hair fast enough!

Now that I knew where he was, I could spot his profile by the floor to ceiling glass window, distinct from the curtains. His back was towards me. His forehead and right arm were resting on the glass and his shoulders were shaking like he was in pain.

"Are you in pain?" I couldn't help saying.

"It's not your blood I want," he bit out.

I couldn't explain the sudden burn of rejection at his words. It must be the burn of insult. The presumption of this person that I would even want to!

"Excuse me! I don't want you to have my blood," I said.

"Then why are you here? To torment me?"

"But, I didn't-" I couldn't explain why I was here. "I didn't come here for that."

He was suddenly in front of me. Before I could take in his red eyes, my back connected harshly against the wall.

"You think I don't know how this works?" he whispered. His hands like iron bars pushing on my shoulders. "The last time you tormented me till I couldn't tell reality from dream. I had to, I had to-"

He had such anguish in his voice, that I almost ignored his face near my neck. Almost. Till he licked my neck. Ok, that's as far as you go. I pushed at his chest, but he wouldn't budge. So, I kicked him where it hurt. That seemed to have gotten him out of whatever trance he was in. He disengaged swearing violently. Then he noticed me and composed himself, squared his shoulders and said, "Get out."

I didn't need to be told twice.

Without further ado, I showed myself out. Seiren appeared out of nowhere. No surprise there. I ignored her and continued across the hallway intent on getting out of here. After a bend, I ran into someone.

* * *

The vice-president gave me a curious look like he was figuring out a puzzle. Then he looked over my shoulder at Seiren. "I will take her from here," he said. Seiren nodded and disappeared.

I was shivering by now, whether due to the cold or fear or anger I didn't know. How dare he? How dare Kaname blame me for his loss of control? Ok, it was heights of stupidity to come here tonight. But it was not my fault; I didn't mean to. Besides he was the one to call me upstairs.

Takuma pulled out the overcoat he was wearing, the apple green one, and wrapped it around me. It was warm and smelled of cinnamon and apple.

"You have been to Kaname's room," he said.

I guess the whole night class knew about it by now, their teacher coming for a nightly visit to Kaname's room!

"Yes," I said. "But it's not what it looks like. I didn't intend to come here. I kind of-"

"Of course you didn't," he said.

That shut me off. He wasn't mocking me. He was stating a fact.

"What do you mean?"

"Walk with me," he said, "My room is just around the corner. This can't be discussed at the hallway."

I didn't feel like lingering in the Moon Dorm anymore, but I had to know. So, I followed him inside.

The casual luxury of the Moon Dorm rooms no longer shocked me. His room was better illuminated and had delicate shades. He shared his room but currently the other end was unoccupied. The floor was scattered with mangas and clothes – expensive clothes.

"Pardon the mess," he said, "But fortunately, Shiki is not here. So we can discuss in private."

"So you don't think it's a co-incidence that I am here?" I said.

"No," he weighed my reaction. "You are here because Kaname was desiring blood. Obviously the blood tablets didn't work."

That again? The presumption of these vampires that I will bare my neck willingly for their King! My lips opened in a snarl.

"I didn't hear the 'summon'," I retorted. "Do you think I dreamt his need and obliged?" I spewed out in biting sarcasm. He didn't seem to notice the sarcasm.

"Who knows?" he said, "This is my first time seeing a Calix Sanguinis."

That got my attention. I had a horrible feeling about this.

"You think he telepathically controlled me to come here?"

Did he have any idea what this meant for me? Not only was I under house-arrest, but also apparently psychologically controlled? How deeper did the control go?

"Who knows who controls whom?" he said, "He clearly did not want you here. Pardon me, but you are quite unharmed." He motioned towards my neck and I flinched. "Yet his desire brought you here. How that works only you can say."

He had a speculative look.

"The vampire world is abuzz with rumors about you," he said. "Well not you, the Calix Sanguinis. They don't know you personally." He smiled. Vampire world was it? Or was it the Senate? Wasn't he supposed to be working for them? In that case, was his interest in me on behalf of the Senate? Ah, did I sound disappointed?

"Everyone is wondering why Kaname didn't drain you at once," he continued unconcerned about my alarm. "Can you imagine the power that would have given him? Enough to topple the Senate, face all other purebloods alone." I didn't tell him that Kaname would still not be able to face Rido, the master who awakened him. His grandfather evidently didn't tell him, neither did Kaname.

"So you will understand why everyone is thinking that Kaname might have some other plan for you," he said. "Something bigger."

Bigger plan was that? Well Kaname could shove his plans where the sun didn't shine! Because I was getting the hell out of here, before they came to fruition.

As if reading my mind, he said, "It's alright Jane. I know how difficult it is to be the instrument of Kaname's plans." He appeared sincere. Was he talking from experience? "So if you have any trouble, seek me out. I will keep an eye out for you." So, he was monitoring me on behalf of the Senate. Great.

"On the other hand, if you are planning to run, just remember Kaname might be able to make you walk back."

Or not. Wouldn't a senate sympathizer jump at the chance to lure me to them?

He was smiling, the brat, like he didn't just make my incarceration clear enough.

"Fine. If you want to help me, tell me about this Calix Sanguinis."

"We already told you."

"Not what it can do for you. But what it is, where it came from."

He was silent for a long time.

"Ah, you don't know," I said figuring out the puzzle. "You don't know more about Calix Sanguinis either, do you? That is why you sought me out, to know more."

"This is one of the most guarded subjects in the vampire world," he said. "I have tried. But the details are under lock and key."

"In that case we have nothing else to discuss," I said and got up.

It's time to get out of here and get back to my bed.

"I will see you out," he said.

"No need," I said and made to return his overcoat.

"Keep it," he insisted. "It's cold outside and Jane, I will let you know if I find out something."

I nodded and let myself out, then took the back-door out of Moon-dorm. As I ran across the field overlooking the large glass windows upstairs, I could see the silhouette of someone there looking straight at me. I remembered my conversation with Takuma. Could Kaname feel me with Takuma? Could he make me walk back inside? I shivered at the implications. I increased my pace.

* * *

Author Note: Posting after a long time. Please let me know what is working and what is not, also your theories;)


	4. Chapter 4

This was the second time in my life that I was afraid of sleep, dreams more specifically. The first time was… well it was in another life. As my sister used to say, it's the feeling of powerlessness or rather lack of control in real life that manifests as lack of control in dreams, and she was as good as a shrink. Well she was a biochemist, but apparently her Govt. project involved working closely with shrinks! In this case though, it's not just the manifestation of my paranoia, but I was actually vulnerable to the control of a supervillain in my sleep! Ok, maybe I should dispense with the melodrama and do something about it, get some control back in my life.

So, when I woke up for the umpteenth time to the glare of the morning sun and found myself more tired than ever, I decided not to prolong my suffering and start the morning early.

After my morning ablutions and a session of Yoga, I headed downstairs right on time for breakfast. As the chairman's guest, I usually had my breakfast with him, his adopted daughter and his ward. But this morning was marked by the inconspicuous absence of all but Yuki at the table. She was distracted, well more distracted than usual, didn't even notice me lost in her thoughts. I opened the fridge, deftly ignored the chairman's culinary experimentations and proceeded to make some scrambled eggs to go with the bread.

"I see the others are not here," I said.

"Oh Miss Jane, Good Morning" Yuki said with considerable less enthusiasm than usual. What was going on?

"Ah yes, they are not here today," she said picking on her food. "I mean the chairman is out of town and Zero… well Zero is indisposed." She caressed her neck. There was a bandage there.

Ah right. I forgot, last night was not only eventful for me. Yesterday she found out Zero was a vampire. Though I was a little hurt that she wouldn't confide in me.

"Indisposed, huh?" I said, "Don't worry, I will deliver the food to his room. You have to catch the morning classes, don't you?"

"Oh no, no need" Yuki hurried to say, "Actually he is sick. It might be contagious."

She was awfully eager to keep me away from him. He wasn't having trouble controlling his thirst, was he? Talking about control, I should probably consult the chairman regarding my own situation.

I had avoided the chairman in case he started asking questions about my origin. But now this could not be put off for long.

"So, the chairman was out of town, hun?" I said serving the dishes. "Where could he go on such a short notice?" Where could he go leaving behind his injured and hurt daughter?

"He didn't say," Yuki said, "But I think he got some urgent mail this morning."

"And he left immediately?"

"Yes."

"Must be some urgent mail." Or a summons to the Hunter Association Headquarters. They did summon him to inquire about Zero's condition, didn't they? Looks like, I would have to wait to talk with him.

"Say, Miss Jane," Yuki started, "You teach the Night Class, right?"

"Uh-huh." I said chewing on my food.

"How are they...? In class I mean. Will they accept Zero?" Ah, so that was her concern.

"It's not about whether they will accept Zero, more like if Zero would accept them." I said. "Why? Is he transferring to Night class?" She flinched. Unlike others, I knew the Night Class were vampires. Which meant I also knew or suspected why Zero might transfer there.

"If he doesn't want to go there, you could always ask Kaname not to transfer him there," I said without elaborating on her suspicions.

It's not that I didn't want Zero in Night Class, it's just that I wanted to avoid the fights and ego clashes that would inevitably ensue. I already had my hands full with the vampires.

"Why would he listen to me?" Yuki looked desperate.

Not again with this.

"Yuki, Kaname will always listen to you. Besides, you could at least try."

"You are right, Miss Jane. Thank you!" She suddenly got up and gave me her usual thousand watt smile. Then in Yuki-fashion dashed towards the door.

"Wait a minute, what about your bag?" I shouted after her. "Don't you have class?"

"That can wait, I am going to the Moon Dorm." She shouted back and was gone.

I was done with my breakfast. So I put the empty dishes on the sink and went to have some tea. I preferred coffee. But this place did not have it, in fact, they did not even know about it! So tea would have to do.

 **xxx**

I wasn't looking forward to tonight's class. But like the first outing after a scandal, tonight's class would decide the tune for the rest of my reign, I mean tenure, I meant tenure. Anyway, this meant I couldn't bail on it tonight.

The chatter stopped as soon as I entered the classroom. Everyone was looking at me in askance. Some were smirking and making rude gestures.

Aido looked genuinely distressed and tried to stop the others. That was weird. Ruka was angry. No wonder there, if she reached the conclusions that everyone else did. Kain had a 'don't involve me in this' look and Takuma looked curious.

Then there was Kaname who was studiously avoiding me by burying his face in the same page for a while! At least one person who was more embarrassed than me. I would take my wins.

"Good evening students," I got down to business fast. "I hope you remember you were supposed to do some home works." I didn't hesitate to meet their eyes. "Or is the reputation of the Night Class about being at the forefront of Education and Scientific Research just hearsay?"

Apparently that got their attention. Multiple hands were raised. Good good! The faster they forgot my misstep, the better for me.

I went to everyone one by one to get their answer and as expected none were correct. Oh they came close. Very close. For example Aido. Apparently he built an iron block with the exact proportions and a known width, then measured the weight of the displaced water by it, then calculated the area with the help of density of water and iron! Kudos to his ingenuity, if not success, since the result was not exact.

"I want the exact value people, not approximations and as promised whoever solves it will get a reward. And let this be a reminder not to underestimate those we consider 'inferior', because it's not our offensive abilities that make us superior, it's our thinking capabilities," I said buoyed by my success. In retrospect I probably shouldn't have boasted. It obviously bruised a few vampire egos. Some at the back looked positively livid. I wouldn't get a dagger thrown at me like Yagari, would I?

Then there was a raised hand at the back. It was Kaname. Really? I thought he was not even interested in the class, sitting by the window looking out for his sweetheart!

"Yes, go on," I said.

He didn't bother to stand up and drawled out the answer and it was correct, the exact value! But that couldn't be true right? There was no way he… it had to be a fluke.

"Oh and how did you get that?" I asked in a deceptively steady voice.

"The basic idea is to divide the area into adjacent rectangles as small as possible and then sum their areas within the limit," he said, "There are shortcuts and rules to calculations, though it would take some time if you want the proofs."

"No, no need," I said. "I got your point."

"So, is it correct?" asked an impatient Aido.

"Yes," I said. Then loudly, "Yes it is correct. The exact value."

What was Kaname Kuran, an inventor now? Though he did invent the hunter weapons.

"So, do I get my reward now?" He said it in a particular way motioning towards my neck and mirth in his eyes, and the class burst out in laughter. Even Takuma was smiling. Aido was snorting!

Unbelievable! He had the audacity to mock me in my class! He was not contrite or embarrassed at all about last night's incident. On the other hand, this tasteless joke seemed to have diffused the tension from earlier. So, I was not getting a dagger at my back after all. Phew!

"Reward was it?" I said with equal jest. My eyes twitched. "How does revoking punishment sound? Any infractions recently that you could think of?"

The class gasped. Apparently, even the sensei was not allowed to scold Kaname Kuran.

"None that I provoked… sensei," he added with a smirk. "Though I would defer to you judgement."

So we were back to that now, that it was all my fault? I decided not to fight on that and started explaining Integration and its various applications to my class. As expected, Aido quickly came to realize the advantages that this would give to his various scientific research and participated enthusiastically.

As I was finishing class, I realized there was another way Kaname could know mathematical integration that was unknown to current mathematicians- if such mathematics existed prior to the Cataclysm. It was not impossible for the Kuran Ancestor to come by it.

 **xxx**

Back at the chairman's residence after class, I came up to a house plunged in darkness. Were they all asleep already? I made sure to take the first period so that I did not miss dinner. By the look of it, I need not have bothered. There was no one in the house. At least Yuki's bag was at the dinner table, which meant she came back earlier and then went out again probably on guardian duty. And judging by the lock on his study, the chairman had not returned yet.

The meeting at the Hunter Headquarters was taking a lot of time. Or was it too far away?

Where was the Hunter headquarters anyway? You couldn't possibly find it in a telephone directory, right? The human world wouldn't know of any Hunter Association. For one, it would be hard to explain what they hunted!

Knowing the location could prove useful though. For example, they would have information about Calix Sanguinis, right? I mean the Vampire-Hunter Treaty mentions them according to Kaname.

I looked at the locked door again. Oh no no, I wasn't thinking of doing that! But the ex-hunter was not home, he needn't be angry about what he didn't know? This was the perfect opportunity to raid his office. Who knows what treasure trove that might reveal?

The letter this morning. It might have a return address, an address to the Hunter headquarters or any contact point!

Before I knew, I had picked the lock and gotten inside.

My curiosity had landed me in bigger shit before. When I was a kid, I was told to not touch the fire. You would think any kid would know not to do that. But I had to know, being told no was a red flag to me. The end result was not pretty. One would expect, I would learn. But I guess it was too late for that now. Now that I was in, I better not get caught. With added urgency, I started looking.

The papers on the table and the racks were general administrative papers for the school. The school was registered as "Cross Academy for Students with Special Needs". Hmm. 'Special Needs' indeed!

Oh, the board of directors. Some Satoshi Ichijou. Asato Ichijou's human world alias? So, the senate leader was on the board here. Talk about keeping your enemies close.

There was also Councilor Wakaba, Sayori's father and Kaname Kuran. No wonder there.

Then there were the shelves. Papers regarding donations. Again Ichijou! Ah look at that hefty amount – and with this came school inspection privileges and admission to his most favored candidates, no doubt.

Wait, what was that? These were Night Class admission applications – but was that a Shirabuki? And an Ouri? And a Shoto. Shit! This school was going to turn into a battlefield. I mean what was I expecting? More time, may be! More reason to find that damn letter.

I put the papers down and tried the drawer. There, there it was. The letter inside was missing. But the envelope was dated today. It even read 'The Hunter Association'! Though the next line read 'Wildlife Services', neat deception in case any human came by it. I jot down the address and got the hell out of there. There was a lot to think about.

 **xxx**

The next day, I slept through the morning and skipped the breakfast. Which meant when I came down, Yuki and Zero were already out for class and the chairman… well the chairman probably was in his office. Which meant, this was as good a time to confront him. And oh he had a lot to answer for.

"You seem to be popular with the Night Class!" Kaien Cross said raising a brow. He was at his desk marking some papers. "Here is an invitation to a party at the Moon Dorm," he said presenting me a lavender envelop. It had a cursive scroll outside. It was from the Vice President.

At this point, he caught my hand and started shedding crocodile tears! Tears of joy, as he dubbed them, "I am so glad that someone is taking my pacifist ideals seriously." Do you take them seriously? I mean you are letting in vultures in your school, I thought with spite.

"Cut the theatrics," I said removing my hand from his clutch. "We need to talk."

"We need to talk indeed," he said composing himself. "Care to tell why you were in my office while I was out?"

I knew it! All that theatrics was to catch people off guard. Wily old fox!

There was no point in trying for excuse.

"And a good thing I did!" I decided to go with bluster. "When were you going to tell me that you plan to let other purebloods into your school?"

"The more vampires that participate in this project of integration with humans, the better it is."

"Don't tell me you actually believe that." I said. "You know why they are coming here."

He looked like he agreed with me.

"Kaname-kun approved it." He finally said.

"Did he now?" But why would he? That didn't make sense. This endangered his sister too. The only reason he allowed Shizuka in was because he needed her blood for his Zero project. What could he gain from letting these pureblood run amok here?

"So, you are willing to risk your students because Kaname Kuran asked you to? You do realize that unlike the nobles, these purebloods will not be controlled by him?"

"Which is why the Hunter Association is providing reinforcements. If they want to be on this campus, they have to abide by our rules."

"It's not enough. I need a gun, a hunter weapon." I said. Since I was the one most at risk here, I figured I may as well get a weapon.

"It will be arranged," he said.

"One more thing." Here I debated whether I should discuss my 'situation' with him. "What more do you know about this Calix Sanguinis?" I decided to go with a broad question.

He was silent for a while. "It was the reason for the second Vampire Hunter War," he finally said. What?

"The Hunters gave refuge to a Calix Sanguinis that the vampires wanted. Now you understand why I couldn't interfere in your case."

"So, you are saying you couldn't help me if I had any problem with, say Kaname Kuran?"

His eyes twinkled. "My dear, I couldn't create a diplomatic situation. However, Kaname Kuran is also a student here. Do report to me if he broke with any of the rules here."

"Now shoo! I have work to do. A very troublesome person is coming. I need to prepare." He said absently.

"Oh, and Jane," he called out after me. "Don't tell Yagari anything. That guy, stay away from him."

 **xxx**

Of course, if Cross asked me to stay away from him, I need to know why. That endeavor proved to be more troublesome than anticipated. Not only was Yagari troublesome, but apparently illusive as well. From the time of his arrival at the wee hours of morning when everyone including myself was asleep till now I couldn't find him anywhere in the campus. Though he did take the morning class, Yuki confirmed. It wasn't until late evening though that I got to meet the infamous hunter.

All day long I was debating if I would go to Takuma's birthday party or not. And when it was too late to be fashionably late I decided that maybe I should go. There was free food if nothing else and it would be better than the chairman's fare! The shirt dress should do. It hugged my curves, yet was loose enough to be comfortable. I guess Yuki's tastes were better than the chairman's. And there was a hat too.

"Nice hat!" A tall guy with handsome curls and a hat was by the main door. He had an eyepatch. The illusive Toga Yagari!

"Yours too," I said.

"I was looking for Zero," he said.

"What a coincidence! I was going there too," I said. "Why don't I show you to him?"

"So you are Toga Yagari," I said as we took the well-lit cobblestone paths and the not so well-lit moon-lit short cut to the Moon Dorm.

"I don't believe we have been introduced," he said.

"Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Hunter" I said. "I am Jane. I am a teacher here."

"That doesn't explain why you know of Hunters." He had a frown as he considered me, then noticed where we were headed, "and why we are headed towards the Vampires' Dorm."

"I am going there because I was invited to a birthday party-"

"Cut to the chase. Who are you and what do you want from me? I have already met Cross's daughter and you are not her."

That was Yagari. Always straight to the point. I considered how much to tell him.

"I am just another poor soul here rescued from vampires," I said. Why did the chairman warn me away from him? For that matter why should I avoid a hunter? He was no threat to me. I was a human. In fact, considering every other vampire was more of a threat, being around a hunter was the safest bet, notwithstanding his thorny attitude!

"So, you are the Calix Sanguinis." He huffed. So, he knew, huh?

"The Association president wants me to keep an eye on you. Any idea why?" Wouldn't I want to know?

"Is that so? Could you arrange for a meeting with him? May be we could find out." I wanted access to the hunter records, especially the Vampire-Hunter Treaty. There was no way the chairman would allow that if I asked him.

His frown deepened. "We shall see," he said.

We arrived at the party soon after. It was held at the moon dorm lawn, just by the lake. I had worried that the vampires might be hostile to the hunter. But everyone's attention was riveted to the dorm portico where Kaname Kuran was holding his court. Yuki was seated by his side in an ornate divan. Zero was standing nearby looking displeased. Apparently the spectacle was over, but the interest remained.

Soon I was distracted by the delicious aroma wafting around and decided to sample the delicacies on offer, till I got interrupted by someone… err Takuma Ichijou, the host of the party. I should probably greet him.

"Miss Jane, thanks for coming to my birthday party." He had a big smile on his face. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"Err… I am doing well," I said shallowing the cake and surreptitiously putting the other two down.

"The other day we were all impressed by your class. Aido couldn't stop talking about it. In fact, even my grandfather was impressed." he said.

"You don't say?"

"He thought your theories could be useful in a few of our companies. How open are you to a collaboration? I could schedule a meeting with one of our lead scientists." So, that's the reason for tonight's invitation. And here I thought we were close.

"You would arrange a meeting, not your grandfather?"

"Ah, grandfather is always busy with Senate matters," he scratched his head. "So, I have to manage the day to day issues at our group companies."

"Really? What about your parents?"

He blanched. The smile fell off from his face and he clenched his fists.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"No, it's nothing," he said.

"It's just that my parents are ill," he said when I prodded for more.

I never heard of vampires being sick, except for the rare ones like Maria Kurenai and they were shamed and hidden by their families. Though that would explain.

"Oh, I am so sorry, how insensitive of me! My condolences."

"Please don't pity me," he said. "They were not born of weak constitution. They got their injuries in the line of service, during the second Vampire-Hunter War."

"Of course." Looks like the old wounds from that long ago war was still alive for some of this long-lived species. No wonder Yagari had such a frosty welcome for his class. Speaking about Yagari, he was speaking with Zero much to the consternation of Aido and some other vampires around.

"Let's not reminiscence about unpleasant things now," Takuma said. "Why don't I show you what my birthday cake is made of? The center is filled with hazel nuts," he winked at me.

So my gluttony has not gone unnoticed. Sure, that means I can dig in. We both went for the knife and as he pulled the handle, my finger was nicked.

Before I could pull my hand back, he caught it. His grip was surprisingly strong. I tend to forget that this easy-going fellow was the most powerful vampire here apart from Kaname. And his eyes were red. In fact, every other vampire in attendance was looking at us.

I was vaguely aware of Zero running out of the party and Yuki and Yagari following after him. Yagari looked back at me as if deciding whom to pursue, then went after Zero. I was a little hurt he would leave me with a bunch of vampires baying for my blood.

The din of the party had stopped a while ago. Suddenly Kaname was there. His back was to me as he caught Ichijou's hand. They had a staring contest for a while.

"Kaname?" Ichijou said as if coming out of a trance. He released my hand.

"That will be all Ichijou, I will take her from here. Control the Night Class." Kaname said. Takuma nodded and then I was heralded out of the Moon Dorm by Kaname.

 **xxx**

"I warned you against coming here," Kaname said stopping just outside the gate.

"I had an invitation from the Vice President and I came with a hunter." I protested.

"Some good that did." He said running his fingers through his hair. He was agitated. He glanced at my injured hand and oh, he was affected.

"I should be going," I said and turned to go, but he caught my hand, the injured one. He was transfixed by the blood.

"Wait a minute," I said. He snatched my hand regardless and put the injured finger to his lips. A pink tongue darted out and licked the blood off. A warm tingle spread out from that spot and shot inside me. This was going out of hand. I should put a stop to this.

Then he put the tip inside his mouth and started sucking and my breath hitched. My protest died in my mouth. He was affected too. His eyes were closed in rapture and when my finger brushed against his fangs, he shivered. In the moonlight, his alabaster profile looked peaceful, vulnerable even. He was beautiful when his piercing gaze was not trained on you, when he was not plotting your demise. Agh! Are you serious? We need to get this under control right now.

As if reading my mind he opened his eyes and let my hand go. "It was to stop the bleeding." He said.

"Right!" I said trying to control my heartbeat.

"The night class is anyway excited." He said defensively. "More blood will provoke them."

Was he talking that shit again? Me 'provoking' him to stray from the path? And after that erotic performance, this was plain insulting.

"Then I would be off," I bit out. "You need not follow me."

"Wait!" He looked uncertain and I have never seen Kaname uncertain. He is used to bulldoze his way.

"I am waiting," I said.

"Say hypothetically, if someone was a danger to others and only you could help them, would you?"

Where was he going with this? "Yes, I guess." I said.

"And if that help involve giving them your blood? What if innocent lives are at risk?" I remembered Zero, but that's not who he was talking about, was he?

"Are you blackmailing me with the lives of the students of this Academy? You have some nerve!"

"You don't understand. The blood tablets don't work for me anymore, you have seen that." He said. "If this doesn't work, I have to leave the Academy and go into seclusion lest I attack anyone. And I can't leave the Academy now, not in this perilous time." That's the Kaname I knew. Appealing from reason, not from emotion.

"What happened to the 'It's not your blood I want'?"

"Clearly that is not true anymore," he said. "I have tried… oh I have tried so hard. For weeks I have avoided you. But the thirst only grew worse. I knew this would happen of course. But I didn't want to give in." There it was again, the stress on how he didn't want my blood. May be I should walk out.

But the great Kaname Kuran was begging me and I felt powerful after a long time. Though one might wonder if he needed to plead for blood at all, he could simply take it. But Kaname Kuran being who he was, his pride will always stop him from doing that. Either way, I had a chance to bargain. Not to mention I was curious. Curious to see what would happen if I gave into his advances.

"Very well, why not." I said. He looked like he didn't believe me. "But I need a few things in exchange."

"Go on."

"I am not staying in this campus as prisoner. I go out when or where I want to."

"You will be in danger," he hedged. I raised a brow. "Fine as long as you take someone with you and keep me posted… or the chairman," he added.

"I also need access to the Moon Dorm library."

"After tonight's spectacle, coming to the Moon Dorm may not be a good idea."

"Then control your lackeys."

"Fine. Deal." He was rubbing his forehead.

We walked back to my room, well sneaked to the back of the house really, beneath my second floor window. Kaname didn't want to meet Cross and explain why he was here. So, he picked me up and went through the window.

The inside was dark, the moonlight coming through the window the only light illuminating a patch of the floor. And I didn't want to switch on the lights. What we were doing seemed suitable for the dark.

Now that we're about to do it, I felt nervous. "Should I sit or do I need to stand?"

"No sitting is all right," he said. "Though you might want to remove a few buttons, if you don't want to ruin the dress."

I sat on the edge of the bed. He came up to me and sat beside me. This close, I could smell roses and musk. Then he turned me so my back was to him. "Wait, wait," I said. "You would be at my back? I can't see what you would be doing? No way."

"If you want to face me while we are doing it, then you'll have to ride on my lap." He said exasperatedly.

"Bugger off," I said and stood up. "Then we will do it standing up."

"As you wish." He removed his outer coat, walked up to me with intention and backed me to the wall for support. Wow, that was way inside my space. May be letting him do it from behind would have been less intrusive.

"Wait, it wouldn't be painful, would it?" I said.

"No. It wouldn't."

"But last time-"

"Last time I didn't have time," he said looking into my eyes. "Jane, trust me."

I nodded my consent.

Then he turned my head to a side and took a long swipe of the offered neck with his tongue. It felt strange, ticklish. Ow! What was he doing with his teeth? He better bite now before I could bear it no more! As if reading my mind, he bit down. Bit down hard. It hurt, but it hurt good like scratching an itch.

I pulled at his shirt harshly. He moved closer in response. And oh he was hard! Didn't need to know that. Nope. Talk about unintended consequences. If I moved it would only 'aggravate' the situation. Stay still and concentrate on something else, like the noise of the blood leaving my body and going into his, like his mind caught in the trance of it – simultaneously euphoria and bottomless thirst.

Suddenly I could see through his eyes. I could see myself held on his arms letting him drink from my neck. My dark curls though, were hanging loosely instead of in a ponytail and were a little longer. I was wearing a gown? I looked up adoringly and Kaname was reflected in my eyes. Suddenly I blanched. I looked down to see a hand speared inside my chest. It came out with my beating heart in it. This time when I looked up in horror and betrayal, Kaname's bloody face with my heart in his mouth was reflected there.

I pushed him away horrified by the violence of the 'vision'? For there was no bloody hand and my heart was inside my chest only, beating faster than I could keep up.

"Calm down, it's not real." Kaname said. His bloody mouth only increased my tremor. Realizing this, he cleaned it up with his hand.

"How do you know what I saw?" I asked.

For a moment it looked like he would deny seeing anything. "I was drinking your blood. I could see your thoughts," he said.

"What was that anyway? A vision of future? Is that what you mean to do to me, eventually? Get all the power you desired by devouring the Calix Sanguinis?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jane." He said. "If I wanted that I would have done that when we first met. People were goading me to do just that, if you remember."

"Then why didn't you do it?"

It seemed like he wouldn't answer. "Because I didn't want to do that," he finally said.

"So, my fate hangs on your whims? Noted. Now get the hell out of my sight. I can't bear to see you here anymore."

He looked at me one last time and was gone like the bad dream he was.

 **xxx**

Author Note: Please let me know if I sound cheesy or if the OC come across as annoying. I have no beta reader:(

Sam: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter:)


	5. Chapter 5

The next class was an awkward and tedious affair. I had missed a few classes on the pretext of headache just to avoid Kaname. But of course I could not run forever. So, here I was facing the vampires and their unsolicited questions while ignoring the proverbial elephant in the room, which was a brooding Kaname at the back. And the irony was that I had the mother of a headache today. Though that could be attributed to the lack of sleep I had for the last couple of nights.

"Are you really a Calix Sanguinis, sensei?" came the umpteenth question. I reclined by the table in front of the writing board and considered the class. Even from this distance, that irritating smell of roses was driving me mad.

God Kaname! Was he determined to torment me so? After I started avoiding class, he started appearing for the chairman's breakfast! So, I avoided coming down for breakfast too. But could I avoid his voice, his smell? No. The smell of roses would permeate the house even after he was gone.

"I have been told that," I said concentrating on the students. "That I was a Calix Sanguinis. Though there is no way for me to know for sure."

"You must be." "We haven't smelt blood like that, ever." Came the chatter.

"My father was at the Shiki mansion party. He said Kaname sama acquired one."

"What's a Calix Sanguinis like anyway?" drawled a voice at the back. "Is it better than premium grade organic blood?" That was Haku, the council's stooge here. 'Premium grade organic blood'? Where was that sourced from again? Oh, I knew. I had been with those unfortunate souls for some time before being hunted by the vampires for 'cultivation'.

"Oh Haku, you wouldn't find that in the Blood Markets," said another. This was so dehumanizing. Vampires had the power to reduce you to the value of your blood. Strangely, none of the 'Inner Circle' participated in this. Then I realized why. The anger I was feeling was not only mine.

"Sensei, would you mind sharing your blood?" said a brave soul or an idiot one.

Suddenly all the voices in the class stopped. There was an oppressive aura and everyone was trying very hard not to look at the back where Kaname was sitting. Oh great! Someone had to poke the sleeping bear.

Realizing this might precipitate into bloodshed, I intervened.

"Drinking human blood in the campus is prohibited," I chastened him, thus saving him from further retaliation from his dorm-head. Then I looked at the back where Kaname had a brow raised. Yea yea, I was a hypocrite, but I meant to enforce it from now on, what did you know?

 **xxx**

Later that night, I stumbled on Yuki feeding Zero in one of the guest rooms. It was rude to intrude, but I couldn't take my eyes off of them through the crack of the door. Did I look like that, when he was feeding on me? I hope not. Such abandon was so… so… wrong? Salacious? I felt hot all over. I needed to get out of here. It appeared I wouldn't have much sleep today too. Maybe the fresh air would help.

The lakeside was peaceful by moonlight. The cool air was pleasant against my flushed skin. After some aimless wondering in the wilderness, the smell of roses brought me towards the cobbled pathway. God! Was I imagining this smell frequently? But this time Kaname was actually there talking with Yagari. What were they butting heads over? Ah, Kaname had learnt about Yuki feeding Zero and was upset about that. The hypocrite!

"You're upset over Yuki feeding Zero, when you yourself partake in other's blood," I said emerging from the woods once Yagari was gone. "Pretty self-serving, isn't it?"

"Jane," he said. "You do not look good," he said coming near. His hand on my forehead felt soothing. I wanted it to touch all over my burning skin. Too soon he removed it, then cupped my cheeks to make me pay attention to his words.

"Jane, you need to let me drink your blood," he said, "if not for your stubbornness, we both would be in better shapes." I finally noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Did vampires get dark circles?

"My stubbornness?" I said. "You really expect me to let your fangs anywhere near me after seeing that? I… I saw you eating my heart in the vision!" I lashed out.

"That was a hallucination, your paranoia. You know that."

"It was so real," I said looking up at him. His eyes were troubled. "I saw myself- same eyes, same hair and you were there."

His hold became painful, like he was afraid I would vanish if he let go. Why did he look so distressed? All because I could think so low of him?

"I will never let that happen to you," he said, "even if… even if…" he closed his eyes.

He seemed to get out of it finally.

"You don't understand," he said composing himself, "You are going through withdrawal."

"What are you talking about? I am not the one who is addicted to blood."

"Not blood," he shook his head. "It's… It's a predator thing," he continued, "Our saliva contain addictive agents. Makes the victim pliable." What?

"It's one of the reasons I generally refuse offers of blood from other vampires," he said. "The results are not pretty." Did he mean Ruka? But Ruka loved him, didn't she?

"What do you mean? Did you just say you drugged me?" I said. Was that the reason for the lack of sleep, the restlessness? Was that why I was having those dreams? Dreams that involved drinking… and other activities? I blushed to the tip of my ears. He couldn't know, could he? "And this addiction, how long will it continue? Do I have to feed you till I died?"

"Don't worry," he said. "You will grow immune to it. I on the other hand… well you need not worry about that."

That was reassuring. "I am a human though," I said. "I don't have unlimited supply of blood."

"I won't take much. It's just that it has to be directly injected into blood."

I nodded.

He turned my face, removed my hair, then bent down to put his lips on my bare nape and gently broke the skin with his fangs. Before I could process the barely there sting, a wet tongue swiped over it and suddenly my nerve-endings came alive all at once. That had some unfortunate effects. Wow! Was that from last night's dream? Tangled bodies, sweat dripping over naked flesh. Kaname bent over my naked form.

"Control yourself!" Kaname bit out pushing me away.

Shit! Did he see that? He must! Oh God! Let the ground break apart and swallow me whole so I could hide this shame!

"Keep out of my mind," Kaname was saying. Wait, did he just say…?

"This is not my thought," I said. "It's yours, isn't it?"

Kaname looked at a loss for words. I pushed my advantage. "No wonder I looked different in it. Now that I think about it, so was yesterday's 'vision'. It was from your mind. You were thinking about killing me!" Let's ignore for a moment that he was also thinking about screwing me. There were more pressing matters.

"Side effects of blood drinking," he shrugged. Then looked at me pointedly. "There are many desires that our minds may conjure during such act, that doesn't mean we will ever act on them."

That was surely a rebuke to my own base desires that I must have betrayed by now. Point noted, Kaname Kuran, point noted. Ours is a transactional relationship after all.

"But you lied to me," I persisted. "You said I was hallucinating. What more lies could you be spinning?"

"I just didn't want to alarm you," he said.

"So, how did I see into your mind? I wasn't the one drinking."

"Calix Sanguinis," he just said.

 **xxx**

The next morning we had a surprise during breakfast. No, Kaname didn't appear. I mean that wouldn't be a surprise. Though Yuki looked crestfallen. I was downstairs taking advantage of his absence having a peaceful breakfast for once. Though my mind was significantly calm too and I had a good night's sleep. Maybe his words had some value.

"Kaname kun has sent a feast for us Yuki, Jane kun," the chairman's enthusiastic voice let us know. "All filled with blood-replenishing food." Apparently that was mentioned on the accompanied note!

What was this? A bribe to let him drink more frequently? I did mention about needing time to replenish my blood last night. Was this supposed to be a joke on that?

Yuki and Zero shared a look over the table. She blushed tellingly. Right they didn't know about my connection with Kaname Kuran or our discussion about blood replenishment. Then again Kaname might have sent this for Yuki after all. She definitely looked chastened and Zero looked indignant. Anyway, Kaname had no ground to judge others when he himself was breaking the rules in this regard.

"Ok children, enough procrastination," the chairman began. Did he just include me in 'children'? Granted he is two hundred years old, but even with the shawl and glasses, he didn't look beyond his thirties.

"Guests will be arriving today onwards," he was saying. "Both vampires and hunters. And I want you on your best behaviors."

Right, guests! The purebloods who will make my life more difficult.

"Ah chairman, you said you'd arrange a hunter weapon for me." I said.

"I have it," he said. "You needed a long range weapon. How's your aim with a gun?"

"It could use some improvement," I said chewing my eggs. "A lot actually."

"Fine, Zero would help you."

"I would?" Zero said.

"Yes, in your spare time," the chairman said. "But before that, you have an assignment from the Hunter association." He brought out a letter for our inspection.

"I am afraid you have no choice but to accept it," he said.

"What? Zero is going where?" Yuki said.

"Now now Yuki," Kaien Cross said, "you have other things to do like escorting the guests."

 **xxx**

Later that day I found my students unusually quiet and well behaved for once. The reason of that became quite apparent when I found a beautiful blond haired woman, the blonde who was at the Shiki mansion soiree, seated at the front row.

"Hello Night class," I said. "And you must be Sara san."

She didn't reply. Only kept observing me with that irritating half-smile on her face.

"Well, I hope you find my class useful," I said when the silence stretched too long and turned back to the board.

"And you are very rude," I could hear her sing-song voice at my back. I turned back and found her sitting with the same expression. "Don't you know how to treat your superiors, little Calix Sanguinis?"

"I see, and how would that be?" I said. I didn't like her tone.

Faster than I could blink, she was in front of me and had her fingers around my neck. I could feel the weight of my newly acquired weapon on my thighs. But would I be fast enough to draw it before she snuffed my life out of me? And the sight of a weapon would be provocation enough to do just that in case I failed.

I decided not to do that, instead composed my face and calmly stared her down. I was leaning by the table in front of the board with one hand keeping balance behind me. With the other hand I reached out. I didn't try to pry her hand, instead I cupped her face gently to convey my intention that I didn't want confrontation, but neither will I cower before her.

At the touch of my hand, her expression changed. The fury disappeared and she leaned into my caress. Then she turned her face and… did she just kiss my palm? I tried to snatch it back, but she held it firm and went on kissing the pulse point at my wrist. Fortunately, that meant she had to release my neck and I could breathe properly again.

Just when I thought she would chomp on my hand, Kaname appeared and separated us. Finally. Where were you dude? Why are you always so fashionably late to class?

"Shirabuki san, what do you think you are doing?" he said.

"Kuran san," Sara said finally coming to herself. "Your pet does not seem to have been trained into our customs." And the haughtiness was back.

"Really?" Kaname narrowed his eyes. "You seem to have forgotten the customs regarding another pureblood's possession." Did he just call me his possession? I was not about to let this competition reducing me to a possession to go on.

"Kaname, Sara san, please remember you are at Cross Academy," I said in my best teacher voice. "And while you are here, please follow the rules of this Academy. Which means, unless you want to sit here and respectfully listen to my class, you are welcome to get out of here."

"We will attend the class… sensei." Kaname said. Sara looked at him indignantly, but complied. I went back to my usual teaching routine. But I could feel her glare at my back for the rest of the period.

The Night Class had one more period today. So, I didn't expect anyone following me outside. So when Takuma stopped me in the dark hallways, I was surprised to say the least.

Really, what's wrong with the lighting of this place? Right, the vampires preferred it this way. In my class, I could enforce human lighting requirements, but not in the hallways apparently. The chairman was only too happy to be able to cut cost! And electricity was costly in this place. I don't think they even knew thermal electricity generation. Though I did see the wind and water turbines.

"Miss Jane, I was afraid for you in class today," Takuma said. "To challenge a pureblood like that, that was foolish."

"If you mean I should have groveled before her, then I'm sorry, I couldn't do that." I kept walking towards the moonlit lawn and he followed.

"You handled yourself fine though. I mean we were in awe to see even a pureblood reduced to that. Such is the allure of a Calix Sanguinis' blood. Even a pureblood is not immune to that."

"You don't approve?"

"You see Miss Jane, purebloods are the pillars of vampire society. They used to be our kings, their wishes laws." He had a distant look on his face. "If they are unduly influenced by others, misery befalls the vampire society," he said. Was that the Senate's opinion? But didn't they want to control the purebloods? I guess they mean someone other than themselves.

"Unduly influenced?" I asked.

"Purebloods are unflappable, unconcerned, acts with intent and ruthless efficiency." Moonlight and shadow gave a harsh look to his profile. "Being carried away by emotion, desire or lust befits the lower classes, not the apex of our kind."

"I see."

"Anyway. I wanted to give you our chief scientist's business card." He gave me the card. "You know, the one we talked about earlier. We could go meet him anytime you want."

Then he listened for something, though I couldn't hear anything. "Oops! The professor is in class," he said. "See you later." And he went back to class.

I toyed with the card a little, then put it into my pocket and left for the chairman's house.

 **xxx**

The door to chairman's study was ajar. I could hear voices inside. A visitor, this late? It couldn't be Kaname Kuran, since the Night Class was in session at the moment. So, who was that? I crept near.

"I am glad you came." The chairman was saying. "The academy is going to descend into chaos. We could use some help."

A blond guy was sitting in front of him. "How couldn't I come?" he said. "I have a blood debt to pay."

"You are exaggerating, my friend."

"No exaggeration. I killed your father and you let me go." What?

"He paid for his sin," the ex-hunter seem to ponder for a moment. "Besides, I couldn't have stopped you."

"True," said the stranger, "I doubt I could have stopped myself."

What was going on? Who was this guy? Did he just say he killed the chairman's father and was still welcome here? A noise of distress issued from my throat before I clamped my mouth.

"I think someone is at the door." What an acute hearing! Must be a vampire.

"Miss Jane, is that you?" the chairman said.

I stepped inside. "Come inside. I want you to meet someone."

The stranger turned towards me. He was beautiful. Definitely vampire.

"This is Isaya Shoto. He was very eager to meet you."

"Isaya Shoto as in the pureblood?"

"The same."

The vampire got up from the chair, caught my hands and shook them in greetings. "Miss Jane, it's an honor to meet you." I was dumbstruck. A pureblood was saying that to me? What manners, what grace!

"No no, the honor is mine, Isaya san." I said and meant it.

After some small talk, I was about to excuse myself, when Isaya san suddenly looked troubled.

"What is it?" the chairman asked.

"I sense some vampires by the lake. They are not the ones from the academy."

The pureblood and the ex-hunter stood up, nodded to each other and as if by a silent agreement gave pursuit. I struggled to keep up.

The lakeside was crowded. In the middle was Zero and Yuki back to back weapons drawn. Surrounding them were the unknown vampires and beyond them were Kaname and the Night Class. Moonlight made everything eerie. I could smell burnt flesh. Bloody Rose? What was going on?

"Kaname Sama, you must let us apprehend the ex-human." One of the intruders was saying. They were on their knees with hands at the heart. "It has committed the unthinkable. The pureblood Shizuka Hio was found dead with hunter cartridges all around where this guy was seen earlier today."

What? Wasn't Zero on a mission today? Could he have… no, he couldn't kill Shizuka at this stage even if he wanted.

"Kiriyu Zero is under my protection," Kaname said. He had a frown on his face. Did he kill her then? Already? "As is this academy," he was saying. "Hunting students here without my permission, you have overreached yourselves, you dogs of the council!"

"But Kaname sama-" one of them tried to protest. The other one stopped him with a hand.

"You are right Kaname sama," that one said paying obeisance, "the school is under your protection and so is the town."

Then he paused adjusting his glasses. "How would that look like I wonder, you shielding the murderer of a pureblood that happened in an area under your protection?" Wait, was he insinuating…? No way.

Kaname's eyes flashed and the atmosphere suddenly charged with impending violence.

The intruder quickly looked around towards Isaya san. "I see there are other purebloods around," he said. Clever guy. Diffuse the blame after accusing the most dangerous man around.

"I only meant that if we don't execute a scapegoat there would be chaos in vampire society," he had a desperation in his voice now. "People would fear we are back to the days of internal feud among purebloods."

"Is that so?" Kaname said. "And you dare to remind me of consequences in my own territory while threatening my own people. Disappear before I forget the value of your being a messenger."

The intruders disappeared. The Night Class dispersed. Kaname noticed Isaya san and came to greet. I excused myself to go after Zero and Yuki.

"Did you meet Shizuka Hio?" I didn't beat around the bush when I caught up to him.

"I didn't kill her," he bit out. Looks like he had been telling that for all night.

"Zero wouldn't do that, Miss Jane." Yuki said. "How could you think that of him?"

"Of course you didn't," I said ignoring Yuki. "But did you see her there?"

"No, I didn't." He looked thoughtful. "I just went to the place the Association mentioned, found the Level E, did my job and came back."

"And you saw no one there?"

"None."

"That association note, keep it. Might come in handy."

"You think the Association had something to do with this?" he said. "What would they gain by implicating me?"

"What indeed." I said and thought about tracking down Yagari some time. Now that I thought about it, neither Yagari, nor Sara was present here. Yagari missing the excitement of hounding vampire intruders, what were the odds?

 **xxx**

That night I could not fall asleep. But unlike the last few nights, it was not because of my problems with Kaname Kuran. I was simply bursting with curiosity. Did Kaname kill her? Did he get the blood for Zero? I decided not to torture myself any further and visit Moon Dorm instead where all my answers were.

Unlike last time, this time I was properly dressed in the shirt I wore to class earlier and shorts. And having a pass to the Moon Dorm etched to my neck also helped. What, did you think it was a mark of possession? Of my prison? May be. But as I found out, it also opened doors, literally.

Learning from my mistake last time, I avoided the front door and went for the back door. But who knew it was latched from inside? I was not about to turn back however.

So, here I was beneath Kaname Kuran's window overlooking the lawn and throwing pebbles at it. Considering vampire hearing was so acute, one small pebble should do. And true to my guess, Kaname appeared by his window soon after.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said. "Is this some childish prank?"

"Trust me, I considered that too," I said. "Now come get me."

He came down, picked me up and dropped me into his study. The lighting hadn't improved since my last visit, but at least his attitude had since then, although barely.

"So, are you here for an evening snack?" he said.

"I am not here to offer you blood, if that is what you mean," I said.

"Pity, and here I thought my thoughtful gift this morning would improve your disposition towards our arrangement," he said pouring a glass of wine and offering it to me which I declined.

Our arrangement? What was that? I didn't remember agreeing to anything. And were we ever going to talk about what I saw in his mind? Nope, never. Not unless I wanted to talk about why I confused them as my thoughts.

"So why are you here then?" he said arranging himself by the table and crossing his hands.

"Did you kill Shizuka?" I came straight to the point.

"Why do you think I would kill her?" His voice was calm, but his posture was taut. Because of the power, because Zero, your weapon, would need her blood to face Rido blah blah.

"The council guy insinuated today," I said.

"Ah, he did," Kaname said relaxing. "But I didn't kill her. That is what you wanted to know, wasn't it?"

He turned to pour himself a glass with a suspiciously red liquid. "Now go before everyone starts to wonder why you are in my room, well, wonder more than they do."

Wait, that's it? I needed the full story. What was he going to do now that he didn't get Shizuka's blood for Zero? Zero would be useless for him. How would he deal with Rido? How would he save Yuki? And what would happen to me when Rido attacked? Was he even telling the truth?

"Dammit Kaname! Just tell me the truth," I cried out. "It doesn't make sense. What are you going to do with Zero then?"

He was at my throat faster than I could blink. Really? What's with today and purebloods going for my throat? Pun intended. Meanwhile, I was pressed to the divan with Kaname bent over me.

"Are you in league with the people who killed Shizuka?" he said. So he really didn't kill Shizuka. That was a serious setback to his plan.

"I am not," I said. "Now unhand me, so we could talk civilly."

He released the pressure, but didn't remove his hand.

"But you have figured out my plan. And so have the killers, it would seem," he said. His thumbs charting the expanse of my neck. That was very distracting.

"If I could figure it out, then someone else could too," I said trying to concentrate on my words. "But I am not related to them." The top two buttons of his shirt was open and his exposed chest that was right on my face, was distracting too.

"That is the problem you see," he said. "I need to know how someone could know my plan. No one had all the pieces of this story." Then he bent down and started kissing my neck. God! He should stop that, right now.

"I would tell you," I panted. "But you wouldn't believe me." What was I doing? I should stop that line of enquiry immediately.

"Try me," he purred. "I would believe anything if it would lead me to them. They have effectively neutralized my only weapon to be free of Rido."

"That's not true," I said. Finally! Lead the query away from your origin to his problem.

"Oh?" he said pausing his ministrations.

"There is the other twin, isn't there? And he has consumed Shizuka's blood for long now."

"Hmm… Seiren is already on his trail," he said getting up. "I guess we need to find him before your friends." What? He manipulated me, didn't he? To know what all I knew about this, the bastard! Did I mention how I hated him?

"What friends," I bit out. "They are not my friends."

"We shall see," he said.

As I adjusted my clothes, I found the top two buttons of my shirt open. God! Will the humiliation not end tonight? I can't believe I acted like a needy bitch when he was just toying with me. I buttoned up an extra hole just to make a point.

Then I ran to the window without caring about what he was saying. But it was a ten feet drop to the bottom and there was no way I was going through the front door in such a disheveled appearance. I felt him come up behind me and put his hand on my waist.

"Let me get you down," he whispered in my ear and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. Don't touch me, I wanted to shout. Then thought better of it. I mean if he thought so little of our encounters, then maybe I shouldn't attach importance to them too. I calmed my breathing and hopefully, the burn of anger on my cheeks too.

"You blow hot and cold," he said after we came down. "I don't know what to think of that."

"You're disappointed that I didn't blow your fuse?" I said incredulous. "The thing is that I don't expect much of anyone. That's why I couldn't be angry with you."

"Must be lonely for the people who care about you," he said.

"Then it's a good thing they are not here," I said and didn't wait for his reply.

I was on my way. Just my luck the one person who could have intercepted me would be Ruka.

"Miss Jane," she said. Then noticed my disheveled appearance and the direction I was coming from. Her face contorted as she came to the obvious conclusion. Then she composed herself and collected her airs.

"Of course, you are the Calix Sanguinis," she said. "It's an honor to serve Kaname sama in such capacity."

"Yes," she continued, this time with a satisfied look, "In fact, you should take your cue from Seiren and devote yourself to Kaname-sama and later his future wife when she appears." There was a sudden pain in my stomach and my face froze in an awkward expression.

"Ah, ok, sure" was the only thing I could say and run out of there.

The pain in my stomach had spread out to my chest, but no need to pay heed to that.

These aristocrats and their presumptions! I would be long gone before any such wife arrived on the scene. The joke's on them.

The night was coming to an end but the moon was still on the horizon when I came back to my room. I almost tore out my shirt and got hold of a slip. That is till I got to the content of my pocket.

Right, the business card that Takuma gave me earlier. Should probably throw it away. It's not like I would seek this scientist out. God! Everyone wanted to use me. Though, at least that guy had appreciation for my talents. No harm in giving it a look.

Except the next moment my eyes popped out of my sockets. That couldn't be right. My heart was beating up a staccato. I held the card in the light. There was no doubt about it, that logo on the card was the one I woke up to in this world.

 **xxx**

A/N: Please read and review. Let me know what you liked, where you fell asleep! Also if the romance is working, or if you are falling down from bed laughing! My first time writing that. And your encouragement is the only thing that keeps me going.


End file.
